Innocent Eyes
by lifeinhd
Summary: Ellie's last year of reaping. Can Finnick Odair help her through this? finnickxoc
1. Chapter 1

Finnick pov

The salty scent of the ocean tickled my nose as I walked along the beach. I'm guessing it was the middle of the night, it was pretty dark outside. The forest of district 4 was to my left, and the sea on my right. Crabs scuttled around in the sand, and a seagull flew over my head. The night was calm, until a crashing noise in the forest broke the serenity.

"Ow!" a voice said from the trees. Ever since my hunger games I was perpetually on edge, and a million thoughts of what could go wrong in this situation ran through my head. Was this person following me? Should I be worried for my life?

A small figure emerged from the treeline, carefully at first, but then it tripped over a piece of driftwood and fell.

"Can't see a darn thing out here," the figure mumbled. It continued to walk in my direction and my breathing quickened and I moved my body into a defensive fighting stance, expecting the worst. It kept moving forward, peering into the forest and sidestepping the tide that was slowly coming in, until it knocked right into me.

"Oof! What a large piece of driftwood!" it exclaimed, giggling slightly, and I realized the "it" was a female with a lilting voice. I caught her arm before she fell again, and she jumped, before wriggling out of my grasp.

"Oh! Haha…sorry?" she said, stepping back and into the moonlight that had come out from behind the clouds. Her small frame was lit up, and she wore some shorts and an oversized long-sleeved green shirt. The shirt slipped off one of her shoulders to reveal a lacy strap. On her feet was a pair of worn and torn boots, most likely used on our fishing boats in district 4. A long fishtail braid swayed in the breeze and she shivered.

She looked like she was about to bolt, so I simply stated "You're cold" to keep her attention. She turned a pair of doe eyes with deep blue irises towards my face and studied me. Her hands found each other behind her back and she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I recognize you," she said thoughtfully, nodding her head in a serious manner. Then she leaned toward me, cupped her left hand around her mouth as if blocking the sea from what she was about to say and started whispering. "It's dark and I have no idea where I am right now," she spoke, and giggled again.

I shook my head at her tired-sounding words. "I'm Finnick Odair, and who are you?" I asked politely. She giggled again.

"I hate the hunger games. This is my last year. Call me Ellie but I'm Raynelle Sapser, and I'm tired, cold and lost!" she shouted happily. "Where's Finnick? Odair he is!" Ellie started laughing uncontrollably, and eventually I joined in. Sure, it seemed as though she was crazy, but she was just tired and quite relaxed and I was enjoying Ellie's company. She shivered again and I started taking my coat off.

"Ew, don't strip!" she exclaimed, dissolving into giggles again. Time to take this bottle of laughter home. I wrapped my jacket over Ellie's small shoulders and gave her little push back into town.

"Come on, I'll take you back home, you tell me where to go." We walked back into society, Ellie giggling occasionally at the small crabs or the wind fluttering her long braid down her back. Even though the small 18 year old girl was peppy and full of energy before, her exhaustion finally took over as she leaned into my side.

"Finnick smells like the sea and pretty flowers," she muttered to herself. Ellie's pace began to slow, so I picked her up into my arms and let her small body curl into me as she spoke of different kinds of flowers. All was calm while her sing-song voice occupied the silence in the air, until it stopped and Ellie fell asleep. I looked down at her peaceful face and the steady pattern of her chest rising up and down in a comforting manner. She looked so calm that I didn't want to wake her, so I brought her to my house in the Victor's Village instead.

I placed Ellie into my own bed and then left to get a glass of water. After finishing it, a wave of exhaustion overcame me and I went back up and into my bed, forgetting Ellie was there as well, and fell right asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie pov

I woke up to sunlight streaming through a window above me. My bed felt a lot more comfortable than usual, strangely enough, but that was okay with me as I snuggled back under the blanket that felt heavier than usual. I slowly woke up a bit more, enough to realize that my shirt wasn't on. I sighed; stripping while I'm asleep is a habit of mine. I probably got hot last night.

I rolled over, my bed seeming much larger than usual, and right into something. The wall, I'm guessing. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, I was too sleepy. The supposed "wall" was giving off a generous amount of heat for some odd reason that I didn't care about, and smelled like the ocean and some sort of flower. That can't be right, I think, becoming more conscious every second. I finally opened my eyes, and to my surprise, another pair was staring back at me. I reached my pointer finger out to touch the face that looks a lot like Finnick Odair, to make sure what I was seeing was real, and traced his jaw line.

"Hello," Finnick said, catching me so off guard that I let out a little yelp and I rolled right off the bed and onto the cold floor. This can't be right. Did he and I…? Oh no. What if we did? I looked up and saw Finnick Odair glowing in the sunlight and peering back down at me. He looks beautiful, no wonder he has all those lovers in the Capitol…And here? In district 4? With me last night? Why?

"Umm…I don't have any money…" I mumbled, avoiding his gaze. Maybe that's why my shirt is off?

"What?" Finnick said, looking startled. "Oh… no Ellie we didn't… wait where is your shirt?" Finnick regained his composure, reached behind him, and handed the green fabric to me. "Save it for someone worth it," he muttered, clearly thinking I wouldn't hear. But then his look changed to a more cheerful expression, so I decided to leave it be. "Ew, don't strip!" Finnick exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and giggling like a child. That's when I remembered last night. With Finnick on the beach. THE Finnick Odair.

"Oh!" I gasped, thinking about how I had acted around Finnick in my drowsy state. I go for walks when my nightmares get bad. When I'm tired enough, my dreams are blank. My cheeks flushed, and I turned away and quickly picked myself up off the ground, my shirt back on. My face adopted a worried expression and my eyes quickly darted around the room, searching for an escape. But instead, the capitol celebrity grabbed me around my waist and held me as we sat on his bed.

"Time to give it to you straight, El," Finnick started. "We did not sleep together. I didn't even mean to end up in this bed as well but I was just as tired as you last night," he continued, Setting his chin on top of my probably messy hair. "Do I really smell like the ocean and flowers?" he finished, and I could feel him smiling above me. But that didn't change the fact that a blush crept up my neck and I struggled to get out of Finnick's grasp.

"I'm just messing with you El. We can be friends," he told me, releasing his hold on me. "I'll make breakfast, then take you home," Finnick said, smiling at me as he got off the bed without a shirt on. How did I miss that? I looked at his smooth tanned skin as he left the room, after all I am only human.

"It's not nice to stare, Ellie!" he chuckled, making his way into the kitchen, leaving me to follow and pull myself together.

* * *

Finnick made pancakes and showed off his pancake flipping skills while we ate. The rich food was pretty new to me, and I loved it. Must be some weird Capitol food.

"Alright El, I'll take you home. There must be someone expecting you by now," he said as we washed the dishes together. I dried a plate, thinking about how I should respond. My personal life was a touchy subject.

"Well…no. Not really. It's just me, I mean," I replied quietly. Finnick's eyes softened as he turned to me and took the last plate I had been drying out of my hands and into a high cupboard.

"Care to talk about it?" he asked me, leaning against the counter.

"Not much to say really," I started. "My parents died when I was really little, so my grand mother took care of my brother and I until she passed away five years ago. And my brother-" I stopped, my lower lip trembled, but I was going to keep strong for him. "Trip. He died in the 71st hunger games." I took a breath and recollected myself. "But this is my last year of Reaping. So I should be fine."

"You're right. You will not be picked," Finnick confirmed, as if him saying would make it true. One can only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie pov

Finnick trailed after me towards my "house", if you could even call it that. The small shack shook in the breeze in the poorer part of district 4, and the metal sides creaked, as if screaming out that they would give way.

"Well, bye Finnick," I said, slightly embarrassed. Finnick had refused to let me go home alone. So now we stood in front of my joke of a home, Finnick with a face in deep thought. As soon as I made a movement towards my door, Finnick spoke.

"You didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you?" he said, a smile appearing on his lips. I gave him a puzzled look, and he continued. "Ellie… no offense but I don't really want your house to fall on top of you… so pack your bags! I have extra rooms, you can come stay with me!" Finnick exclaimed. He looked excited as he watched me take his offer into consideration.

"Finn," I started, thinking about what he just said. Why would Finnick Odair want me to stay with him? I thought he was just being nice back in Victor's Village for my sake. "The Reaping is soon… I don't want to get attached, Finn, what if I get picked? Maybe I should just stay here."

"Nonsense!" Finnick replied, laughing. "Get your stuff, and we'll have a party at my house!" A hint of depression and loneliness flashed in his eyes for a split second before his calm look returned, so I decided to go along with him. Anyways, Finnick's company wasn't bad and, well, I couldn't resist those sea green eyes of his.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I came back out ten minutes later dressed in an old pair of jean overalls that I had cut into shorts and a white t-shirt. Finnick was standing in the sun with his eyes closed, with a content smile on his face. This just gave me the chance to look him over again, glowing in the sun. The dark green button down had the top buttons undone and he wore a pair of dark jeans. Absolutely irresistible and- "What have I said about staring, El?" he called out to me, making me almost jump out of skin.

Finnick walked over to me, our feet only inches apart. He picked up my fishtail braid and watched his finger trace the pattern, his eyes flashing with emotion for only a second. "I promise you, Ellie, you will never have to take part in the Hunger Games," he said, his tone soft. And I believed him.

* * *

Finnick pov

Today was the day. The seventy-third hunger games would take place in only a few days and one person would come out a victor. I stood on stage along beside Mags, an elderly woman, and Annie, a girl who never recovered from the games. Our escort, dressed from her toes to her hair in an obnoxious shade of orange, was walking over to the microphone. I hated this part, I really did. Young children being chosen to fight to the death in an arena created by horrible people. It sickened me.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Aldra finished, her teeth, which were also orange, showing with her giant smile. How could this be exciting to the Capitol people?

"Ladies first, of course," Aldra said, walking to the bowl of female names. "The suspense is killing me!" she cried out, laughing. Nobody else laughed, but I watched a group of careers lean forward from where they were standing, clearly excited. Aldra cleared her throat as she unfolded the small piece of paper.

"Raynelle Sapser."

My entire mind stopped as I watched the small 18-year-old walk up onstage. Her face was blank, void of emotion. This was the girl I had become friends with so quickly. The girl I had spent my time with doing puzzles, drinking hot chocolate, swimming in the ocean and swinging on my backyard hammock with. I always let her put the last puzzle piece in. Her eyes, a dark blue of the night sky found mine and I immediately felt guilty. It was my fault she got picked. What if President Snow did this on purpose?

No one volunteered, and that was my last hope. Ellie's hands shook, and she moved them behind her back. Her expression was still lifeless, and her eyes flitted around until they stopped at the sparkling ocean. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that this might be the last time she ever saw the ocean, that she might never come back to district 4 again. I cared so much for Ellie; she saw the good in me while most people saw a stuck up Capitol puppet that slept around. And she was being forced to take part in the games that had broken me. Memories of our hands brushing against each other, looking into her eyes that crinkled while she smiled and her laugh, bubbling like a brook when I picked her up and threw her off the dock spun through my head.

My last thought before I blanked out for the rest of the ceremony was that I will get Ellie out of the games, no matter what, and then I was frozen in my standing position on the stage, my forehead creased in worry. My normal calm and arrogant façade was gone. Mags, she was taking part as the other mentor, ended up walking me onto the train, and sitting me down to wait for Ellie and whoever the other tribute was.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about that last chapter, the ending was rushed, but I don't want to let you guys down. Hope this one makes up for it.

Also, about the chapters: I've decided to do them once a day, and relatively short, because I like the way they show character development. They probably will get longer as the plot thickens though.

Reviews are welcome!

* * *

Finnick pov

"Finnick? Please talk to me Finnick." Ellie was in front me, her fishtail braid hanging down, her dainty hands holding my face as she looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer that I couldn't muster up.

"Finnick please, I need you right now." My trance broke, and I was holding her. She was so small in my arms.

"Finnick, it's okay. It's going to be okay," she mumbled to me as I rocked back and forth, twisting invisible knots in the air. After my games, I just broke down, and tying knots had kept me sane. Ellie took my large hands in her own, humming a soothing tune that I didn't recognize, calming my tense muscles, relaxing me back into a regular state of mind.

"I'm so sorry Ellie, this is my entire fault," I told her, guilt lacing my stressed voice. She shot out of my arms as quickly as I had grabbed her to begin with, and was in front of my face once again.

"Listen here, Finn. This is not your fault. Don't you dare blame this on yourself. I blamed myself for my brother's death, and the guilt ate me alive. I don't want you to leave me like you did, understand?" she searched my face, looking for a response, and my slight nod seemed to satisfy her. "Finnick, I need you to be Finnick again. Remember when we ran along the dock, preparing to jump in? You were happy. Hold your happiness up proudly, and we can go meet the other tribute together, okay?"

And just like that I was back. I knew that at least for now, I would still have time with Ellie. I nodded again for her, and slid my cool and cocky smile back onto my face. Ellie's relief was clear, and making her happy made me happy.

"Come along, Small Brunette, I haven't gotten to meet the other tribute yet." So we walked further down the train, my arm around Ellie's small shoulders, pointing out the occasional beautiful site of mountains in the distance. We strolled through the lounge, and eventually made it to the dining car, where the boy was eating everything in sight.

I saw Ellie eyeing the luxurious food on the table, so I let her eat, taking a seat across from her. Mags was seated next to me and the other tribute was at the other end of the dining table. He looked up when we sat down and looked over the pair of us.

"I'm Finnick, I believe we haven't properly met," I said coolly, turning on my mentor mind. My job was to keep at least one of these kids alive, and I was going to do just that. "How old are you?"

"I'm Dune Squarer and I'm 17," he said, and then returned back to his food. Mags leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"I'll deal with Dune, he's a bit arrogant and he wants to be a career, you can take care of Ellie." Mags smiled, then went back to watching Panem fly by out of one of the train windows. Mags was basically a parental figure to me, and she was so kind. I decided to join in on the dinner festivities, as it was that time, and Mags, Ellie and I chatted into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie pov

"Hey, Finnick, can you show me where my room is?" I asked him as we walked through the train after watching the recaps of tributes being picked. This place was like a maze to me.

"Sure, I'll show you to my room," Finnick replied, winking flirtatiously at me as his bicep curled in and he pulled me closer. His arm was over my shoulders again, warming me up. I only wore my mother's old light blue sundress and it was quite cold on the train.

"Finn!" I yelled at him, lightly punching him on the shoulder. He wore a button down again, only this one was a dark turquoise colour, and a pair of white jeans. We walked further into the train, and I admired the view of the moon up in the night sky out a window. I turned my attention back over to Finnick, wanting to complain about the long trip, but he was already watching me. His eyes were clouded in mixed emotions of hopeful and anxious as he looked into my eyes. A sharp intake of breath caught in my throat and I watched him move his focus from my eyes to my lips.

His entire body leaned in closer and I stopped biting my bottom lip, and relaxed into his hold on me. The train chose to go over a bump at that moment of course, and Finnick pulled himself away quickly so that we wouldn't knock our heads together. I breathed out a sigh, of either relief or disappointment and watched for a reaction from Finnick. He surprised me by looking up with a sly grin, and then scooping me up into his strong arms, bridal style.

"Jeez, Odair! Give me a warning or something," I cried out as he adjusted me in his arms. Our normal calm and joking atmosphere was back, and I may have been slightly let down. Finnick continued walking down to a set of doors, and then he skillfully opened the one I supposed was mine while holding me. He carried me in and then threw me onto the comfortable Capitol bed.

I landed with a small squeak, and then quickly relaxed into the soft pillows and thick comforter. Until I was interrupted by Finnick jumping onto the bed as well. He just about launched me into the ceiling, and I rolled over towards him after a soft landing, giggling.

"Your laugh so pretty," Finnick mumbled in a low and calm tone as he moved some stray hairs off my cheek and behind my ear. My skin tingled where Finnick's hand had touched, and I felt my face grow hot at the sincere compliment. I wasn't used to being cared about, my grandmother had been a detached woman. It was a new feeling for me.

I turned my attention up to the window that was above Finnick, watching the moon again. Finnick was watching me. I could see it in my peripheral vision; Finnick smiling gently as his eyes roamed over my features; pink lips, blue eyes, red cheeks. I brought my eyes back down to him, his expression still a content smile.

I was biting my lip again. Finnick's gaze was making me nervous.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know," Finnick spoke to me, a thoughtful look on his face. The buttons on his turquoise shirt were undone, and I could see his smooth tanned skin under the light of the slightly dim Capitol chandelier.

"Hmm?" I answered, still chewing on my bottom lip. Instead of clarifying, Finnick just looked into my eyes once again, his flicking down to my lips, before sitting up on the bed. I sat up as well next to him.

"Well, time for bed Small Brunette, you need your sleep," he said, removing himself from my bed and walking over to the door. "See you in the morning Ellie," he finished as he disappeared through the door and closed it quietly. I fell back against the comfortable bed and heaved a huge sigh. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed once again.


	6. Chapter 6

More of a filler chapter, but this one still shows Ellie's past and the development of Finnick and Ellie's relationship.

Ellie pov

I found myself in the arena of the 71st hunger games. I started to question it, but then I saw him run by. Trip. I saw him. He's alive!

"Trip!" I tried to call out, but no sound came out. I followed my brother through the snowy landscape. The 71st hunger games had taken in place in a full wintery atmosphere. The snowflakes danced in front of my eyes as I ran after Trip. This all started to look extremely familiar; the clearing my brother and I had just walked into, the snow untouched by any footprints, the snow drenched with blood back in the forest.

"Trip, no, we have to go back. Trip you have to listen to me!" I tried to scream to him, but still my vocal chords didn't ring out a single note. I knew exactly what was going to happen, and I was trying as hard as I could to stop it.

"Trip, come on, let's go!" I yelled right at his face as I stepped in front of him, but he passed right through me, still not paying attention to my panic. Trip spun wildly in the middle of the clearing; his foot prints were already gone. He was oblivious as someone else joined him in the clearing. My brother spun around again, his panting breath coming out in small clouds, and he faced the male tribute from district 1. His eyes grew fearful, and I watched as the other tribute lifted his axe up and threw it full force at Trip. It sunk into his chest, and as the blood seeped onto his snow-white winter coat, I cried out as loud as I possibly could, and still no sound came out.

I hadn't seen my little brother's death for a long time, and it took its toll on me, loud sobs wracked my entire body. I sat by him as the man left and watched the life drain from his eyes. I shook him hard, as if maybe that would wake him up.

"NO! Trip, why… why did this have to happen?" I yelled to the ceiling of the arena. This was so unfair; killing children. Because of the Capitol my brother was dead and I might never be able to get over it. I laid down by Trip, not feeling the snow at all, and wept next to him, small screams of emotional pain littered between my crying. And then I was awake.

"Ellie? Ellie can you hear me?" Finnick was in front of my face, worry clear in his eyes. "It's okay Ellie, it was just a dream, you're fine." He continued murmuring comforting words to me as a shirtless Finnick picked me up into his arms and settled against the pillows propped on the walls, while tears continued to leak out of my eyes. My face was curled on his warm skin, listening to his heart beat at a much calmer rate than mine.

"It-it was Trip, I watched him-him die again," I stuttered out, the images of my brother dying circulating through my head again, his lifeless eyes staring up into the falling snow. I shook violently in Finnick's arms, even though I was overheating.

"Shh, Ellie. I'm here for you. I won't leave you." I eventually calmed down and my breathing slowed. Finnick's comfortable hold on me lulled me to sleep, my heart beating the same pattern that Finnick was rocking me with. He was there for me.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, my friggin laptop decided to malfunction fer dayz so yeah.

*hUGE TIME SKIP*

Finnick pov

My palms were sweating as I leaned forward towards the giant projection of the 73rd Hunger Games. I looked around frantically for Ellie, and the camera finally panned over to her small form, dressed in a grey winter coat, grey snow pants and a grey tuque to match. Her face looked panicked and I could tell she was breathing heavily as the countdown began. The entire arena was coated in a blanket of untouched snow that glistened under the dim sun above the tributes, and the cornucopia looked as if it was a cave itself; formed entirely of rock. Small bright coloured backpacks were strewn around in the snow, the items getting more plentiful and useful closer to the cornucopia.

It was then, watching the tributes prepare to bolt from their platforms, that I realized why Ellie had looked so afraid and nervous. The morning after her terrible nightmare, she had opened up to me about it. How her brother had been in the Hunger Games as well, and that his arena was a wintery cold one. I cursed under my breath, how could I not have seen this coming? Snow was right on my tail, determined to make the lives of those I care about as awful as he possibly can. But Ellie wasn't going to die in these games, and I was going to get her out alive.

I stood from the capitol couch, adjusted my suit jacket, and strode off in the direction of capitol people, preparing to charm them into sponsoring the only thing I cared about right now. Ellie.

* * *

Ellie pov

"4, 3, 2, 1." I was off in a sprint. I scooped up the two nearest backpacks and a large container holding what looked like food, and ditched the bloodbath. The entrance of the white forest was at my back as I quickly ran past trees, dodging low branches and trying to avoid getting my boots stuck in the snow. My cheeks were pink and my nose was cold, my eyelashes getting dusted with the small amount of snow falling off higher branches.

I kept running, wanting to get as far away from the cornucopia as possible, until I ran into a circular clearing. It seemed as if I was running in slow motion, trying to get out of the clearing that looked too much like the one my brother had died in as quickly as I could. It was taking everything not to breakdown and cry to the heavens, but I had to stay strong. I was two-thirds into the clearing and almost at the other side, when my boot sunk down further than the step before it, and I fell into the snow. My automatic reaction was to panic and my heart sped up as I looked around the clearing wildly, trying to get out of the cold, white trap. I couldn't tell if my eyes were playing tricks on me as I watched flashes of red coat the snow. Then I passed out.

* * *

I groaned and sat up, my eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light. A cool breeze was flowing past me, and I checked out my surroundings. A cave, it looked like. The only light was coming from behind me, so I turned around hoping to find the entrance, but did a double take when I saw two pairs of frightened, round eyes staring at me.

"Uh…hi? Who are you guys?" I asked worriedly, what if I was their captive?

"I'm Walt and this is Lyre. District 12. Who are you?" the boy replied, the girl nodding timidly. They were both so small, they couldn't have been older than 14. I watched our breaths come out in puffs of air before replying.

"I'm Ellie, district 4." They nodded together, Lyre's two blonde braids bouncing. "What am I doing here?"

"We watched you pass out in the clearing, so we brought you to this cave. We ate some of your food, please don't hurt us," Lyre answered honestly, her light blue eyes glazed with worry. "Hey, no, I won't hurt you," I said back, smiling slightly. They were being kind to someone they didn't know; someone who could potentially kill them, because that was the point of the games. "Allies?"

"Allies," they agreed, voicing the response in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Allons-y!

Ellie pov

The blood bath had been hectic apparently, as Lyre, Walt and I watched the faces of the other tributes appear in the sky. Only the tributes from districts 1, 2 and Dune were alive other than the small group I took part in. It wasn't too surprising; none of the other tributes scores had been below a seven. I thought back to my session with the Gamemakers.

_"Um…Raynelle Sapser, District 4," I said unsurely below the Gamemakers. They nodded, and I looked around for the weapon of my choice. There were tridents, swords, axes, bows and even an easel. I spotted the knives and grabbed a handful, holding all but one in my left hand. The grip was smooth and the blade shone under the artificial lights. During training, after many weapons that I had a terrible time with, throwing knives had seemed to fly through the air exactly where I told them. A lucky gift that I never knew I had. I backed up, eyeing the three dummies positioned down farther into the room. I backed up further, willing to test my own skills. I quickly glanced up; noticing that the attention of the Gamemakers had been caught. I grinned slightly, and then launch all six knives at the dummies._

_The hilts of the knives stuck out of the dummies heads, two in each face, like eyes. I threw a challenging look up to the men and women who had watched my performance, some of them with their mouths slightly agape. Not knowing what to do next, I bowed in their direction and quickly made my way out of the cool room. My palms were sweating and I vibrated slightly, from the pressure of everybody else and my nerves._

_Later that evening, I settled comfortably under Finnick's arm. He turned his face towards me and it felt as if he lightly grazed his lips over my cheek, as if he had wanted to then changed his mind halfway in. For all I knew I could have imagined it, but my cheeks heated up anyways. The living room was quiet for a second, and then Caeser Flickerman's voice filled the silence. Everyone in the room leaned forward from the couch, watching the television intently. Dune's face showed up on the projection, and he laughed loudly in my direction when it was announced that he had scored an eight. My face appeared in front of me suddenly, my grin shining before us. Finnick gave me a light squeeze, and my score was revealed._

_"That's my Ellie!" Finnick loudly cried out from next to me, while I took my time completely understanding my score. A ten disappeared, the next tributes' face replacing it. I was shocked still as Mags clapped politely and Finnick grinned from ear to ear, while Dune didn't look quite as happy. I was the only tribute to get a ten that night, but plenty of the others got nines. I was glad that I could make Finnick happy from the little amount of skill I possessed._

"Come on Ellie," Walt started, turning towards me. "We need food, and Lyre and I hid other backpacks further into the woods. You are going to come, right?" He looked at me questionably.

"Of course I will, you guys," I replied, happy that I had friends during the games. "I am hungry as well, after all."

So we left, venturing out into the thick, cold forest in the night. A moon was high in the sky, and it reflected off the snow, lighting up the forest. We walked further into the brush, and finally stopped at a large tree, completely out of breath.

"Small break, okay guys? The quicker we get there the better," I told the kids that had slid down the tree next to me. Small amounts of snow were falling from the tall trees, dusting the already cold snow again. How we weren't already freezing with such a small amount of layers was surprising. Must've been a trick to the arena. We sat quietly, sipping from the last canteen of water we had between the three of us. It was quiet. Too quiet. The snow had stopped tumbling from the tree branches, and I could only hear my heavy breathing combined with Lyre's and Walt's. I put my finger up to my lips and caught the other two's attention, showing them my sign to sit in silence. Then we waited.

We waited silently, listening for anything at all. The whole forest was quiet, as if time had stopped completely, until a scream shattered the stillness of everything. A scream I knew all too well.


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Who? But of course.

Finnick pov

I had just come from one of my "clients" and had sat down in my same place; next to a throw pillow on the couch. The cameras were following Ellie with the young girl and boy from district 12. I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees; if the cameras are on them, then something must be about to happen. I feared the worst, and watched the projection intently. A scream finally broke the trio's silent break against a tree, and Ellie's ears instantly perked up, her head snapping towards the noise. I was watching for their next move, and was surprised when the scream filled my ears again, and instead of packing up, Ellie bolted from the base of the tree and towards the noise. What surprised me most was the word that came from Ellie's mouth as the cameras followed her course through the forest.

"Finnick!" she screeched, running blindly towards what I now realized really was my scream. A look of horror captured my facial features as Ellie's distraught face filled the projection. I was still horrified, both from my scream and how Ellie was reacting to it, as she turned right, towards yet another one of my yells, but then I realized what was going on. The Gamemakers had created the sound from computers, only making it sound like me. I knew I was fine, but Ellie sure didn't. She was still racing between the trees, trying to find the source of my tortured screeches.

"FINNICK!" she called out once again, only louder and with a more terrified tone. All of a sudden a second scream, with a different voice, rang out near Ellie. Her eyes were drowning in horror as she turned towards the new cry of pain.

"TRIP!" she yelled towards the scream, starting to run towards it, but hearing mine come from the other side of her shaking frame she turned towards the sound. Mine and Trip's screams kept on repeating from either side of Ellie, and they took over her entire mind as she knelt down into a crouch and covered her ears. Veins stuck out of her hands as she crushed them over her ears and the cameras caught the tears streaming down her cheeks. She rocked back and forth, her mouth contorted into one of pure pain and terror, and stayed knelt in the snow for the next fifteen minutes while the screams continued.

All I could do was sit in front of the enlarged image of Ellie while she cried and rocked, adding her screams into mine and Trip's every so often. The need to hold her small figure, dry her tears and kiss her quivering lips was overwhelming. I hadn't even noticed that my eyes were leaking as well until Mags came over and turned me away from the projection and towards herself with a concerned look and welcome arms. The screams finally stopped, and Mags allowed me to turn back towards Ellie. Her district 12 allies were crouched over her, and I noticed the jabberjay's neck that Walt had his hand wrapped around. Lyre and the boy had clearly realized that the screams were coming from the birds, and their faces looked distraught as well.

Ellie had tumbled onto her side in the snow, the cameras focusing on her face as her eyes stared at nothing and her entire body shook. She had thought they were real, that the capitol had taken us, and I would've stayed and watched to see if Ellie was going to be okay, but an avox came over and handed me a note. Duty calls, I suppose.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie pov

"ELLIE!" Lyre screamed at me, her voice terrified at my trembling state. "It's just birds, Ellie. It's not real, it was fake. Come on Ellie."

I uncrumpled myself and sat up in the snow. My cheeks were streaked with trails of seemingly endless tears from my red eyes and my hands would not remove themselves from my ears. Lyre noticed and gently reached over and tugged my hands off.

"You're fine, Ellie," she told me before leaning closely to my ear and whispering. "You have to be strong, show the Capitol that you are not breakable."

So I got up. I wiped my cheeks dry and stretched my arms up to the sky. Walt and Lyre watched me cautiously, as if I was a fragile glass ball that could shatter at any moment. I sure felt that way, but I could not be weak in front of the Capitol.

"Thank you, guys. You're right, we should go now," I said, testing out my still slightly trembling voice. We left the area without another word, our hands coming together in a sign of friendship, with only the sound of us treading through the snow.

* * *

"These are gorgeous," I said, running my finger over the blade of the handful of knives that had been in one of the backpacks. "See that knot in that tree over there? I bet a sip of water that I can hit it."

"You're on," Walt replied as I got up from a crouch and eyed the tree that was quite a distance away. Then I brought my arm back, and threw it. With a squeal and an "I win!" I ran over to the knife that had stuck perfectly into the tree. My back to my allies, I yanked the knife out of the tree. Before I could turn around, I heard Lyre's distinct shriek. I spun around in the snow, but quickly regretted it. Walt was face down in the snow, the blood spreading over the white powder. District one's male tribute was holding Lyre's black hair so she would be steady, and before I could even think of anything, he ran his sword right through her neck, blood gushing everywhere as her eyes lost their life and her body was dropped to the ground. I ran.

I kept running, hobbling through the snow as quickly as I could. I ran all the way out of the forest, and next to a giant snow-covered mountain. Looking it over, I saw a slightly concealed cave near the bottom of the mountain, and sprinted over to the mouth of it. I didn't exactly have anything to fight with except for my one knife, so hiding seemed like a good idea. There was a loud rumbling in the distance, but I thought little of it as a watched the remaining tributes gather around at the end of the forest, all armed to the teeth. I watched them carefully, but district two's female tribute had been surveying their surroundings and she spotted me like an owl and a mouse. Fear crawled up my throat, and I heard them yell as they started running towards the cave I hid in. Their war cries got louder, as did the rumbling above my cave.

The group finally took notice of the thundering coming from the mountain and saw something that made their smug faces pale and drop their weapons to turn and run. They were much too late however, and as quickly as their faces had ghosted over, an avalanche swept up every last one of them, the cannon's firing off as they either got crushed or suffocated. The snow tumbled over the entrance of the cave, sealing me in and I was just about to panic when a muffled voice slipped its way through the snow barrier.

"The winner of the 71st Hunger Games is Raynelle Sapser!"


	11. Chapter 11

Super short chapter today, I'm so sorry! I'll probably take a little break and watch loads of Netflix instead.

#noregrets (shh im being ironic)

Ellie pov

I woke up to the sound of Finnick yelling possessively. Cords were attached to me and there was a beeping on my right side. I tilted my head off the white pillow to hear what Finnick was saying more clearly.

"I will NOT let you change her!" He sounded as if he had gotten his way as he burst through the door in front of me. "Ellie, they wanted to surgically alter your face, your beautiful face," he muttered to me, his hands on my cheeks as he gazed into my eyes. His expression was beyond caring, and I leaned head into his large hand. I looked right back into his sea-green eyes, but couldn't find my voice. All I wanted to do was hold him and get the kiss that I still hadn't gotten and tell him that he smelled like flowers and the ocean. My mind ran through dozens of possible things to say to Finnick, but my mouth still wouldn't open. One terrible thought managed to slip through the cracks of my mind somehow, and my lips opened enough for a cracked whisper to let it out.

"They're dead. They're all dead. My friends… They're dead. I thought winning was easier, Finnick. I never even killed anyone. I don't have the right to take the Hunger Games so difficultly. Right in front of my eyes, Finn. They died," I finished, my voice full of sorrow. Finnick's eyes mirrored mine, only guilt laced his emerald irises. I started to tremble slightly, and the beeping increased, as did the speed of my breathing. I gave a Finnick a worried and questioning look, whereas he looked terrified, yelling to a nurse.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

"Please step away, sir. She is going into shock." Finnick stepped back, and I passed out.

* * *

Finnick pov

The note crumpled in my hand, I threw open the door to where I was supposed to be meeting President Snow.

"Good afternoon, Finnick. I see you have finished the victory tour. How was Miss Sapser?" I resisted the urge to punch the white-haired man.

"Just fine, Snow."

"Well, now that we are done with the pleasantries; your clients aren't very happy with the fact that you have taken a liking to Miss Sapser," Snow said coldly, and my complexion blanched. "Yes, Finnick. It is noticeable."

"I'm sorry, sir. Please don't hurt her," I quickly replied, worry flashing through my eyes. The president only laughed dryly.

"I see I have become predictable, Finnick. I suspect you can already guess my intentions." I nodded, confirming with him. "Go tend to your clients for today, Finnick. And then, make sure you pay close attention to your affiliation with Miss Sapser. I shall see you very soon, Mr. Odair." I left the room that smelled of blood and roses as quickly as possible, my only intentions to keep Ellie safe. Snow wasn't one to stop at the games. He was going to make our lives miserable.


End file.
